The Confused Chronicles
by Dalene
Summary: People meet their counterparts from parallel universes. Please R&R!
1. Prologue Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.  
  
The woman stood on the bridge, hands clasped behind her back, staring out the window at the passing stars. The intercom buzzed and a voice came on the speaker.  
  
Captain Kit, we are getting a signal from our sister ship, the _U.S.S. Destiny. _They are requesting to speak to you.  
  
On screen, the Captain ordered. A picture of a handsome man with short brown hair and golden-brown eyes came on the computer in the center of the bridge.  
  
the woman whispered, not believing it to be true.  
  
Hey, baby. How've you been? The man asked casually.  
  
Oh God, Matt! Where have you been? Why haven't you tried to contact us before? The Captain demanded, her blue-grey eyes angry.  
  
Whoa, whoa. Relax, Caitlin! My crew and I are safe. They haven't gotten any of us. Matt said gently.  
  
My God, Matt! I've been so worried! I miss you so much! Caitlin's eyes filled with tears.  
  
I know. I love you, baby. I miss you, too. The other Captain said.  
  
Suddenly, Caitlin's eyes could hold no more and overflowed.  
  
Caitlin, baby, why are you crying? I'm going to see you in two days when we rendezvous with the space station. I think what you need now is rest. Go. I can have someone watch the ship for you. Matt persuaded her.  
  
Meekly, Caitlin turned and headed towards her quarters. Quietly she pushed open the door and slipped in.  
  
The room was dark as she lay down and thought about how suddenly her life had changed.   



	2. Prologue Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek but do own the characters mentioned in this chapter and the one before.  
  
Samantha Johnson awoke in the dim light of her cell. She rubbed her eyes, and looked over at one of her cell's walls. Great, she thought, I've been here five years, three months, two weeks, and four days. She didn't know what time it was, nor did she know what day of the week it was. She only knew that now she would be about eighteen years old or so.  
  
Sam laughed. She would have been able to vote or drive, if only she were still on Earth. If only...  
  
She wondered if the planet was still intact, or if they blew it up after they took her and Stalker captive.  
  
Hey, Stalker! Stalker! She hissed to the blond teen in the bed next to hers.  
  
Oh, great. Now what? He squinted his ice blue eyes and looked in her direction.  
  
What do you think became of the Earth? Sam asked.  
  
Well... it's our home planet...He said slowly.  
  
Don't be so stupid! I know _that_! What do you think happened to it? Do you think they blew it up? Sam demanded.  
  
Stalker shrugged.  
  
Well, can't you give me a better answer than _that_? She asked crossly.  
  
  
  
Sam flopped back on her bed, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. In the five years they had been here, they got to know each other pretty well. Sam knew he wasn't telling her something important - but what?


	3. Part I, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like I've already said before - I don't own Star Trek!  
  


**CAITLIN  
**

  
God! When is he going to call? I said, putting down my trumpet.  
  
How should I know? I'm not a stupid 11 year old boy! My best friend Samantha exclaimed. We were sitting on my bed, practicing the instruments we played for band class. Sam was just taking apart her flute and putting it in it's case.  
  
He's not 11! He's only a year younger than me, he's 12 now! Remember his birthday was three weeks ago? I said.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Whatever.   
  
The phone rang suddenly. I'll get that! I jumped up.   
  
  
  
A boy's voice said.  
  
What? Stalker, is that you? I furrowed my brow in confusion.  
  
Who is it? Sam questioned, coming closer to the phone.  
  
I covered the mouth piece. Dunno. I think it might be that boy from my History and French classes. I uncovered the mouth piece. Are you still there?  
  
Silence.  
  
I asked, my only response was the breathing on the other end of the phone.  
  
Hey! French boy! Sam yelled at the phone.  
  
Shut up! I paused, waiting for a reply. I think he hung up. Oh well. I started to hang up the phone when I heard him say something in French again. What did you say?  
  
Just say yes or no! The boy said breathlessly.  
  
Ummm... Sure. Now tell me what you were saying, I demanded.  
  
I asked you... I asked you if you would go out with me. He said quickly, then hung up.  
  
Wait! I'm already going out with someone! I called out.   
  
I turned to look at Sam, who was laughing hysterically. You don't even know his name! Then she gasped. If you go out with him, you will be cheating on Stalker!  
  
I know that! I'm not going to go out with him, though!  
  
Oh, come on! You aren't even going on one little date, just to see what he's like? Sam pleaded.  
  
Why? Do you _want_ me to cheat on Stalker? I said, shocked.  
  
Sam said mysteriously.  
  
I glared at her, then hit her with a pillow.


	4. Part I, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!  
  


**SAMANTHA  
**

  
I exclaimed and clapped a hand to my forehead.  
  
Now what? Caitlin asked, flopping down on her bed next to me.  
  
I just had the strangest vision! We were all grown up, like 18 or so years old, and we were running two space ships like they have on Star Trek! One looked a little more like the Enterprise, but the other was newer and better. Oh my God! I saw that French dude there! You will never guess who it really is!   
  
No, I won't guess. Just tell me, OK? I've had enough guessing for one day, Caitlin said, sounding very bored and not much like her normal self.  
  
Jeez, where is your sense of adventure and wonder? You don't sound much like yourself today. I remarked. Oh well. I guess I won't tell you then.  
  
Caitlin seemed to suddenly snap to attention. I just had the strangest vision, too! In my vision, I saw the two ships! They are called the _U.S.S Freedom_ and the _U.S.S. Destiny!_ Kind of like sister ships! So, who is the guy you were talking about?  
  
That dude Matt from your History and French classes! Now, what about the ships? I ordered.  
  
Well, it looked like one of them was better than the other, like you said. She paused. It was like I was looking into my future! It was so strange.  
  
I laughed. Well, I should be going now. I'll catch up with you later. If Stalker calls, send me an email with what he said, OK? I picked up my jacket and headed down the stairs and opened her front door. It was pouring outside. I muttered to myself. I pulled up my hood and walked the four blocks to my house.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was still raining cats and dogs when I reached my front door and fished out the key out of my pocket. It was dark when I stepped into the hall that connected practically all the rooms in our house.   
  
Hello? Mom? Dad? I called out. I was surprised when I didn't get an answer. My parents are normally home by 5:30.   
  
I looked out the window. I didn't see any cars, but I probably couldn't see them even if they were coming home because of all the rain.  
  
I sighed and went off into the kitchen where I made myself a sandwich. Almost as soon as I entered the living room and turned on the TV, the power went out. There was a huge light coming from the outlet, then everything went dark. I screamed, then clapped my hand over mouth, embarrassed. Oh well, I thought, at least no one heard me.   
  
I slowly walked over to the kitchen, using my hands to feel the way. I frantically searched for a flashlight in our junk drawers. Finding nothing, I struck a match and light a scented candle and crept down the basement steps.  
  
I never liked going into the basement. It always freaked me out. All the shadows looked like people. I have always had this secret fear that a mad ax murderer would camp down in our basement and come up when we were asleep and kill us all. I shuddered.  
  
I made it over to the fuse box and flipped the switch. Nothing. Damn, I thought, the storm must have knocked the power out. Well, it can't get much worse, I said to myself. At least I have a light!   
  
Then a damp wind swirled around me and blew the candle out.


	5. Part I, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like I have already said, I don't own Star Trek.  
  


  
  
**CAITLIN  
**

  
The doorbell rang. It's pouring out! Who in their right mind would be over here when they could be at home in their bed? I wondered silently. It rang again. OK, OK! I'm coming! I yelled, even though no one could hear me.  
  
At first I saw nothing. A brilliant flash illuminated the sky, letting me see a misshaped figure. My heart skipped a beat. Another flash of lightning came and all the lights in the house went out.   
  
Caitlin, open up! It's me, Sam! She said, pounding on the door when she realized the power went out and the doorbell couldn't be used.  
  
Sam! Oh my God! What are you doing here? I asked, relieved that it was only Sam and not some mad ax murderer. I have to stop thinking so much like her, I thought.  
  
The power's out, she said blandly.  
  
Yeah. I noticed. Come in, I said, stepping back to let her in. Hang your coat up to dry in the basement. Take off your shoes, too. Do you want something to eat? I can make soup if you want.  
  
Sam held up her hand to silence me. You talk too much. Yes, I would like something to eat. Soup is fine.  
  
I nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Stupid matches! Where are they when you need them most?   
  
I hunted around a little more and finally found them, along with two or three candles, a pot, and a can of soup. Luckily, we had a gas stove so lighting it was no problem. I was just about to serve it when I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes at Sam when she finally emerged from the basement and headed off to answer the door.  
  
It was Stalker. He pushed his blond hair out of his icy blue eyes and smiled sheepishly at me.   
he said softly. Can I come in?  
  
Of course! I was just about to eat some soup with Sam. Want to join us?  
  
He grinned. I'm starving!  
  
************************************  
  
After dinner, I got out Dad's battery-powered radio. We tried every channel we knew, even ones from other states, but came up with nothing.  
  
Sam remarked, this is some storm!  
  
What happened to our parents? Why didn't they come home? I'm really worried! What is going on here? I asked, starting to panic. It was after 10 pm for crying out loud! Couldn't they have at least called? Then I remembered that the power was out.  
  
The best answer I got from all of them was a shrug and a worried expression. I sighed and laid back on the couch, preparing to go to sleep, when I heard another knock at the door.   
  
I'll get that, Sam said, starting to get up.  
  
No, don't. They might think it's strange to have a person that doesn't live here answer the door.   
  
Sam sat back and pouted. I opened the door. I recognized them immediately. Sam, Stalker! Come quick! You aren't going to believe this!   



	6. Part II, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.  
  
A/N - Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! **Taskemus** - You are really funny! You must really love reviewing, huh? You sent so many already! =)  


**  
CAPTAIN KIRK  
**

  
Captain, we are getting a signal from the _U.S.S. Freedom_. Captain Kit wishes to speak to you, Uhura said.  
  
All right, let's hear what she has to say, I reply. On screen. All at once, the screen in the center of the bridge that was previously showing a window to the universe outside of the _Enterprise_ was filled with a picture of a young woman with blond hair and cool grey-blue eyes.  
  
she started.  
  
I joked, smiling. She rolled her eyes at me. Please continue.  
  
I heard from Starfleet that we are to be on the look out for suspicious looking vessels,' whatever that means. I just wanted to make sure that you got the message, too, because you are the closest to the Neutral Zone.  
  
I frowned, puzzled. I never got any message like that. Are you sure it wasn't a false alarm? Maybe it wasn't really Starfleet...  
  
I'm sure it was them! Kit said, frustrated. I haven't a clue as to why you didn't get the message! I have to check in with the _U.S.S. Destiny_. I'll check in with you later. With that last remark, her picture flashed off the screen and was replaced with stars, suns, and planets.  
  
Well, Spock, what did you think of that? Do you think it was the real deal or a false alarm?  
  
I am not sure what to think, Captain. Perhaps we should wait to hear if she has anything more to say on the subject before we make our decision. Spock replied.  
  
OK, that is one answer. Bones? What do you think? I said, turning to the ship's doctor.  
  
I think it would be a good idea to wait, as well. It seems so strange that Starfleet wouldn't try to contact us as well. McCoy mused.  
  
With nothing left to do but wait, I sat in my chair, letting things mull over in my head.  
  


******************************  


  
Captain, Captain Kit is requesting to speak with you again. She says she has checked in with her sister ship and says it's urgent, Uhura called out.  
  
Well, let's not waste any time then! On screen, I ordered. Caitlin appeared on the screen, looking really worried. So, what's going on? I questioned her.  
  
That's the problem! Kit said, deep worry lines etched into her forehead. We have no idea! We think that it maybe caused by- She was cut off abruptly.  
  
Captain, we lost the signal! It seems as though something has cut off the signal! Uhura was pressing buttons frantically, trying to get the signal back.  
  
Something, or some_one_, McCoy mused.  
  
What do you mean by that? Spock asked.  
  
You know! Bones answered. When Spock only raised his eyebrows in response, McCoy continued by saying, Oh, come on, you cold-blooded hobgoblin! You know what I'm talking about! Maybe it was the Klingons...  
  
I do not believe that they would have the technology to cut off a starship's communication. Spock said calmly.  
  
Well, what do you think it was, then? Bones demanded angrily.  
  
I do not know. It could be caused by a number of things, such as- Spock was cut off when Uhura gave a little gasp.  
  
What is it? What happened? I asked.  
  
The ships! I don't believe this! She said, frightened.  
  
What about them?  
  
They - they're gone, Captain! They just... disappeared!   
  
I ran up to take a look. My eyes opened with shock when I looked at the spot where they had been just seconds ago and found that they _had_ disappeared.  



	7. Part II, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I doubt that I ever will.  
  
  


**SPOCK  
**

  
What the hell is going on here? I heard Captain Kirk exclaim. He looked around the bridge, staring at everyone's faces in turn, searching for an answer.  
  
Captain, we are uncertain of what the problem is. I remarked.  
  
I know, I know! I just thought... he paused.  
  
Yes, Captain? What were you thinking? I asked.  
  
Oh, it was nothing. Uhura, the Captain continued, try to contact the _U.S.S. Destiny_. They might know what is going on.  
  
Uhura gasped. There isn't any ship called the _U.S.S. Destiny_, or called the _U.S.S. Freedom_!  
  
What do you mean? Kirk demanded.  
  
They aren't even listed on the ship's data banks! She frowned. Such strange things humans do when they are confused! I don't understand this! I know that they do exist, but I can't find any trace that they ever existed! Uhura continued.  
  
I calmly walked up to her station and looked over her shoulder. Puzzled by my findings, I turned back to the Captain and reported, Uhura is correct, Captain. There is no information on the _U.S.S Freedom_ or the _U.S.S. Destiny_.  
  
**************************  
  
The meeting room grew quiet as Kirk sat thinking about the problem. How could they just have disappeared like that? This can't be the work of Klingons, because, like Spock said before, they don't have this kind of technology. I did not know what he was thinking because human facial expressions were a mystery to me.  
  
McCoy said after a long pause, they wouldn't be in the ship's computer if they never existed...  
  
I raised my eyebrows. I don't understand. How could they not exist?  
  
How could you not understand, you overgrown jackrabbit?! It's simple, and I believe that it is quite logical as well! The doctor remarked in the human emotion I believed to be anger. As you know, Caitlin Kit is the Captain of the _U.S.S. Freedom_, as well as the designer of it and it's sister ship, the _U.S.S. Destiny_. But what if she decided that she didn't want to go into Starfleet? Then she wouldn't have invented it, and they wouldn't exist!  
  
Bones, you are a genius! Now all we have to do is go into the past and convince her to join Starfleet! The Captain said, his tone full of joy.  
  
I recognized the look on Dr. McCoy's face as shock. How are we going to _that_?  
  
There is a way! Kirk said, his eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
Isn't that dangerous, though? I mean, that can't be the best answer, can it?  
  
No, it isn't the best idea, but I am assuming, since no one else said anything, that it is the only idea. And with that last comment, he rose and started off towards the Bridge. Care to join me, Spock? I could use your help with the calculations.


	8. Part II, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.  
  


**MCCOY  
**

  
I called out. He turned around.  
  
Yes, Bones, what is it?  
  
I just started to open my mouth when he said, If you are about to tell me how dangerous this is, you don't need to worry. I already know. That's just the price we will have to pay! Caitlin is one of our most valuable Captains, and she designed our best ships! We have to get her back! He marched off toward the Bridge.  
  
I shook my head. Jim is crazy at times, but I've never known him to do something this dangerous before. As a last resort, I turned to Spock. Maybe _he_ could tell the Captain to stop this crazy plan!  
  
I found Spock in his quarters, pouring over some calculations of his. I quietly slipped in. I started. He looked up. I couldn't do it! OK, I thought, just say it! Get it over with! I continued, I need your help! I cringed on the inside. I couldn't believe what I had just done!  
  
What can I assist you with, Doctor? Spock acted as if I hadn't done anything extremely hard or life threatening! Well, that was probably because the freak didn't have any feelings.  
  
I tried to continue. Spock, don't you know what the Captain is doing at this very moment?  
  
I believe he is working on a way to reverse time so he would be able to change the future. He replied calmly.  
  
Do you know how dangerous that is? I yelled, taking all my rage out on him.  
  
Yes, there is always a chance that something may go wrong, but by checking the calculations I have made, I do not think that much could go wrong, replied Spock.  
  
I turned and stormed out of his quarters. He was hopeless, like he always was. I took a sleeping pill when I reached my quarters and laid down on my bed.  
  
*************************  
  
I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I finally roused myself awake and walked out to the Bridge, something seemed different about everyone.  
  
Jim called out. You finally made it! You won't believe what happened! We made it! We are now in the year 2003!  
  
*************************  
  
We have to dress up like the locals, so we won't shock anyone. We don't want anyone to suspect anything, OK? Kirk ordered sternly.  
  
When we had finally pulled on our jeans, sweatshirts, and sneakers, we were ready to go. Well, almost.  
  
I hissed. What about Spock?  
  
What about him? came Jim's confused reply.  
  
Look at him! Look at his ears! What are we going to do about them?  
  
Oh, those! Yes, that will be a problem. What do you propose we do about this serious issue, then? Jim said in mock seriousness.  
  
Well, what if we just leave him here? I suggested. It would solve numerous problems, like his ears, and his strange behavior.  
  
I don't think that would be a very good idea. He's my best officer! What if we covered them up? Jim bent down and picked up some white cloth.   
  
But that would only solve one problem! I argued. He shrugged and tore off a piece of the cloth.  
  
Here, Spock, try this on. Turning to me, he asked, Well, how does he look?  
  
Glaring, I said, Like a pointy-eared hobgoblin trying to hide those damn ears!


	9. Part II, Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As most of you know, I don't own Star Trek.  
  


  
**KIRK  
**

  
  
I don't know about this plan of yours, Jim! Bones said nervously as we were preparing to beam down.  
  
I know you don't trust the transporter, but I can assure you that we are perfectly safe! Besides, I said, grinning, where's your sense of adventure?  
  
At home, he mumbled, with my spare change.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He was so impossible sometimes! He was even making me start to doubt my own plan! OK, I thought, we need to do this! We need Caitlin! Spock, are you ready to go?  
  
Yes, Captain, quite ready. I do not, however, think that I will blend in too well with the locals. I am not human, after all, as McCoy is so fond of pointing out.   
  
I chuckled. OK, Scotty! Prepare to beam us down!  
  
*****************  
  
Five minutes later, we found ourselves on a bike path in a little city in Wisconsin.  
  
Well, now all we have to do is find her! She should be right around here, so it won't be too hard! I said as cheerfully as I could.  
  
Oh, yeah. Not hard at all. Finding her will be like finding a needle in a haystack! No problem! Bones said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
I do not understand how finding Captain Kit relates at all to finding a needle in a haystack. Spock said.  
  
Because they are both impossible, you half-breed! McCoy exploded.  
  
Not quite impossible, Doctor, Spock countered.  
  
Not impossible, but quite painful if you find the needle when you least expect it. I smiled. Obviously, they didn't find this very funny. I cleared my throat. Right. Let's start looking. We know her last name, so we can look her up in the phone book. That's what the locals call them, right?  
  
OK, now where are we going to find a phone book, Jim? Bones asked.  
  
Well, why don't we just ask the locals? I said cheerfully. Bones shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
I bet they'll really like that! What are they supposed to think? Oh, look! Some kooks just showed up on my doorstep! Let's invite them in for tea!' He gave me a hard look.   
  
Doctor, why did you just say that they would invite us in for tea? I do not believe that humans would invite a complete stranger into their house for a beverage, Spock mused.  
  
They wouldn't! I was being sarcastic! How can you be so ignorant about these things?!  
  
I am not human, as you are so fond of pointing out. Spock said calmly.  
  
Bones, Spock, let's be civilized here! OK, what we are going to do is go into a phone booth and look her up! It will be easy! I said. Little did I know that it would turn out to be the exact opposite.  
  
*********************  
  
10 minutes later, we found ourselves just outside of a hospital, waiting for someone to pick us up. It was starting to get dark outside, and a clear night did not look promising.  
  
Well, I believe they call this hitch hicking.' I said, putting out my thumb at the passing cars. No one stopped. Well, there is another tecnique. Walking. Let's go.  
  
**********************  
  
Half an hour later, we found ourselves outside her door. I took a deep breath. Slowly, I reached out my finger and pressed the doorbell. A younger Caitlin opened the door, looking slightly annoyed. When she say us, her jaw dropped open.  
  
Sam! Stalker! Come quick! You aren't going to believe this!  



End file.
